Revenge
by fenanda
Summary: ¿Saben hasta qué límite llega la venganza? ¿Saben? ¿Sobre todo una venganza por un rechazo...? ¿No, no saben? Edward sí.


Capítulo uno. Los Cullen.

Los Cullen eran una familia que habitaba en Forks. Habían llegado dos años antes y por ahí se rumoreaba que eran vampiros. Al principio, todo el mundo empezando por los nativos que vivían cerca se lo creyeron, pero no era nada más que una farsa. Aun así, no los querían cerca de los terrenos Quileutes.

El rumor había comenzado con que todos ellos eran muy guapos, y muy correctos; pero eso se debía a que el padre era un gran doctor y sabían arreglarse y cuidar de su belleza tanto externa como interna, y a que habían recibido una gran educación. Al tiempo, todos vieron que ellos comían, dormían, respiraban y se cansaban como cualquier otra persona, también unos cuantos habían puesto sangre cerca y sólo se asqueaban por lo repugnante que resultaba e incluso las chicas llegaron a vomitar.

Tampoco eran una familia tan normal que digamos, puesto que los hermanos eran pareja. Y no es que estuviesen faltando a la ley y a la moral, sino que más bien todos ellos eran adoptados. Emmett (un chico corpulento, algo espontáneo y cabello rizado; el mayor), Edward (un chico desgarbado, el más inteligente y cabellos cobres; el menor) y Alice (una chica bajita, enérgica, a veces fastidiosa y cabello negro azabache; la menor de las chicas) habían sido hijos de la hermana de Esme (su madre ahora) pero ella y su esposo murieron cuando Alice tenía cuatro años. Mientras, los gemelos Hale (un chico y una chica rubios, altos y poco menores que Emmett), Jasper (el mayor de los gemelos, carismático) y Rosalie (vanidosa pero bondadosa), habían sido hijos del hermano gemelo de Carlisle (su padre ahora) que falleció junto a su esposa por sobredosis cuando apenas los pequeños tenían siete años. Así que más o menos se habían conocido (los pequeños Cullen y los pequeños Hale) cuando Esme y Carlisle habían contraído matrimonio.

-¡Vamos, Edward! Llegaremos tarde a la escuela-gritó Emmett desde la escalera, dirigiéndose a su hermano menor.

-Bien, bien… Pero no grites-se apresuró a contestar el aludido bajando velozmente de las escaleras.

Los demás estaban en el auto de Edward. No era nada nuevo para ellos que fuera el chico menor quien se tardara. Rosalie, que aun resaltaba de hermosura entre sus hermanos y Emmett (su pareja) solía bromear con que Edward parecía chica frente al espejo.

Edward subió al auto y puso todos los espejos en orden, luego añadió:

-Emmett tuvo la culpa por no haberme levantado.

-Excusas, excusas-canturreó Rosalie, le gustaba molestar a Edward.

El motivo se remontaba a cuando eran pequeños, se acababan de conocer y Edward tenía ya la suficiente vanidad como para alagar a otra niña. Rosalie duró algunos años bastante molesta, hasta que se dio por vencida y ahora molestaba a Edward por la vanidad desmedida con la que contaba.

Edward gruñó y se dedicó a manejar sin hacer caso a las risitas de Rosalie y Emmett. Llegaron al estacionamiento en el Volvo plateado. Era su segundo mes en la escuela y para su sorpresa encontraron otro auto aun más lujoso que el de ellos. Nadie dijo nada, sobre todo porque sabían que Edward se molestaría.

Edward y Alice fueron juntos a su clase de matemáticas, estaban en segundo grado (Edward cumplía años poco antes de empezar el ciclo escolar y Alice casi terminándolo). Se toparon con la señorita Cooper y Edward sonrió abiertamente. Sabía que aun cuando él contestara mal a sus preguntas, algo imposible según todo el mundo, ella le pondría una correcta participación o en caso de los exámenes un acierto más. Alice se sentó al frente en la segunda fila, mientras que Edward fue a su lugar habitual en el último lugar de la última fila. Entonces cuando la maestra iba a cerrar la puerta, una mano blanca como la nieve se atravesó. Entró una muchacha de pelo castaño suelto acomodado en rizos; vestía un pantalón de mezclilla de corte recto, un suéter azul de cuello de tortuga, unos zapatos deportivos negros y, para sorpresa de Edward, un par de lentes oscuros; Edward se frustró, hoy llegaba una chica nueva y no se había dado cuenta… aunque al menos era guapa.

Bueno, pues aquí está el comienzo de una historia :D Si quieren saber algo sobre las otras historias, agréguenme en Facebook:

.com

Ahí tengo todo lo que haré y así… Aunque esté algo vacío dado que no lo uso mucho.


End file.
